3D composition software allows graphic designers and other users to import and arrange 3D objects (e.g. 3D mesh objects) into a 3D scene. The 3D scene can be viewed using a 3D camera located in the 3D scene. Rays are cast from the camera to render a 2D representation of the 3D scene that can be provided to a user application to visualize 3D objects in the scene. In some software, the 3D camera can be arranged in various ways to view the scene from different camera perspectives. In this manner, the orientation of the 3D camera effects how the 3D scene appears on a 2D screen.
Some 3D composition software allows users to import a 2D image into the background of a 3D scene. Often users will desire to arrange the 3D objects in a scene in a way that aligns with the background image. For example, if a background image depicts a table, a user may want to arrange the 3D objects and/or the 3D camera so the 3D objects appear to be resting on the top of the table. Conventional creative software tools require users to manually rotate the 3D objects to estimate an appropriate alignment.